


I Feel Like I Should Have a Spit Up My Arse

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Injured Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock can’t get comfortable.  This is a continuation of “It Only Hurts When I Laugh” as well as the 221B for the prompt barbecue.





	I Feel Like I Should Have a Spit Up My Arse

“John!”, the detective said from his side of the bed.

Nothing.

“John!!”, a little louder.

Still nothing.

Finally, “John Watson-Holmes!!!”, louder still. 

John sat up looking alarmed. “What! What’s going on?”, he looked around in alarm. “Are you ok???”

“My leg hurts. I can’t get comfortable. I’m tossing and turning so much I feel like I should be the main course at a barbecue with a spit up my arse!”, said his spouse moodily. “And I dropped my crutch so I can’t even hoist myself out of bed to look for my pills.” Then softer still, “can you help me? Please?”

John went from grumpy and not awake to concerned, loving and more awake in seconds. “Let me get them for you. How about a muscle relaxer as well?”, he made his way to the bathroom.

“Ok. That might be a good idea.”, Sherlock watched his husband move back through their bedroom with the pills as well as the bottles. “What are you doing?”

“Putting the bottles in your bedside drawer in case this happens again.”, John bent down and kissed him while handing over the pills. “And picking up your crutch!”, which he did, placing it within arms reach of his spouse and then climbing back into bed.

Gathering Sherlock to him, he whispered into his hair, “love you baby!”


End file.
